littlenightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twin Chefs
The Twin Chefs are major antagonists in Little Nightmares. They are the third enemies encountered by Six (following the Leeches and The Janitor). '' Website Description ''With a love of violence and a feeling for meat, the twins were born to be chefs. As they shuffle across the cold floor, chopping, mincing, preparing the feast, the Twin Chefs sense something that makes their skin itch. A dirty, unwelcome presence. Vermin will not be tolerated in the kitchen. They use anything from hammers to cleavers and will not hesitate to turn them on intruders. Appearance The Twin Chefs are obese, bulbous creatures. They each wear a white smock, an apron, a chef's hat, and brown shoes. Their faces appear to be actually masks, and that there skin underneath is possibly grey or blue. Little Nightmares The Twin Chefs are first encountered in the Kitchen of The Maw, where they presumably prepare the food for the Guests. Following her escape from the blind Janitor, Six spots one of the Chefs in the distance as she arrives in the kitchen area on a meat hook, quickly hiding from the Chef as he goes about his work. While fetching a key to the meat locker from the Chef's bedroom, Six inadvertently wakes up the Chef's twin brother, but manages to hide from him, as well. Eventually, Six arrives in the busboy area, but is discovered climbing a pile of dishes and hunted down, narrowly escaping from the Twins on another meat hook. Later, as Six makes her way through the guest area, one of the Twins arrives in an elevator and chases her to a nearby bathroom. When he fails to find her, he leaves in frustration. Neither of the Twins are seen again for the remainder of the game. Personality Like the other characters in Little Nightmares, the Twin Chefs do not speak, but their personality is shown through their actions. Much like the Janitor, the Twins serve the Maw without question, by preparing the food for all the guests. Despite their occupation, their personal hygiene is as questionable as the source of their ingredients, shown when they openly cough around food, rip open a large piece of raw meat with possibly unwashed hands, and unclog a washing station's drain with a toilet plunger. As loyal servants of the Maw, they will not hesitate to attack and chase Six on sight, going so far as to add her to the menu if captured. Trivia *The Twin Chefs are seemingly the ones who prepare all the food for the Guests of The Maw. *Most of their furniture is conjoined, implying that they may have been conjoined themselves at some point. **A portrait of either of them is split vertically down his middle, with half of him attached to the opposite half of the other's twin. *There was originally going to be three chefs. *They were the only enemies encountered in the demo, which showed the kitchen level. *They are the only enemies to not be injured or killed by Six. *There Apperence may have been inspired by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from the Alice in Wonderland novel. Gallery Twin Chef 1 model ref thecreatorseye.jpg|Twin Chef 1 model sheet Meltychef.png|Chef 1 Twin Chef 2 model ref thecreatorseye.jpg|Twin Chef 2 model sheet Droopychef.png|Chef 2 Meltychefdoor.png thethirdchef.png|Promotional artwork depicting the scrapped third chef mech_nightmares_1.jpg|Chef 2 cutting meat ru:Повара-близнецы Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Little Nightmares Category:Comic Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Male Characters